


Coffee?

by khazadspoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, mentions of Spirk, rating will go up soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Marcus has a bit of a crush, so she does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweet fluffy Cahura for you all. Going to attempt to make it a few chapters, rating will definitely go up. Enjoy~

Carol was eating lunch with McCoy when she first noticed how Uhura moves. She watched as the long, graceful, limbs moved with determination and poise. Nyota Uhura is composed and tall, her presence in a room catching the attention of pretty much everyone. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” McCoy’s drawl brought Carol out of her reverie. She flushed, putting a fork-full of synthesised potato and ‘gravy’ into her mouth. Carol glared at Bones, ignoring the way he tipped his head back and laughed at her embarrassment. She swallowed her mouthful before replying, he tone hushed and sharp.

“Oh shut up. I wasn’t staring.” Carol said; her cheeks were hot under her fingertips. She had been staring, but it wasn’t intentional! Uhura was just so… captivating. Carol had only had a couple of conversations with the Communications expert, but she had already developed a full blown crush. She found herself thinking of Nyota when she was writing up her daily reports, her chin resting in her hand and her eyes staring into the distance. 

“You were staring, and you were being obvious about it.” Bones whispered dramatically, his fork swirling in the mess he’d created on his plate. “You could learn to be subtle, might make you seem less like a love sick teen.” He smiled, making it clear he was teasing, and Carol gave up pretending to eat. 

“Oh ha ha. Like you’re such a hit with the ladies.” She retorted. Bones just rolled his eyes and grinned. 

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” He said, face suddenly serious. “You never know what might happen.” He concluded. Carol bit her bottom lip and frowned. “Not like she’s attached anymore, what have you got to lose?” Bones pushed his glass of something suspiciously amber across the table. 

“Are you supposed to be drinking?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and winked. 

“It’s our little secret. I sneak one into lunch every few days.” He said. Carol looked around the room, taking a gulp of the burning liquid, and found Nyota sat a couple of tables away with her mouth set in a frown. 

“Alright.” She said, putting the glass down and pushing her chair back. “If this goes wrong, I’m coming to sick bay and raiding your office.” Carol flicked his forehead with her fingers, laughing quietly at the offended look on his face. She walked slowly towards where Uhura was sat, her hands clasped behind her back to disguise her nerves, and sat across from the other woman. It took a moment for Uhura to notice her. 

“Oh, Carol, hi.” She said, lips twitching up in a smile. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She sounded tired. 

“That’s alright.” Carol replied, placing her hands on the table and lacing her fingers together. “I just thought that you could use some company.” She kept her tone light, toying with her fingers, and relaxed when Uhura smiled. Carol smiled back. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Nyota flashed another smile, reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. Her hair was in the usual ponytail, though a little looser than usual. “Just needed to get away from the Bridge for a while…” Uhura rubbed her hand over the side of her neck. Carol followed the movement with her eyes. 

“It can be a bit of a nightmare up there. A little escape time is important.” She replied. Nyota laughed quietly, her eyes shining in the bright lights of the canteen. “Was it anything in particular?” Carol asked; Nyota shook her head, the lock of hair falling out of place again.   
“No, nothing specific. Just a long, long shift.” She gave Carol a small smile, their eyes meeting across the table. Carol blushed, ducking her head, and wrung her hands together. “Say, did you want to get a coffee? I know it’s crap, but I’d like the company.” Uhura asked. Carol looked up and nodded, blush increasing at the hopeful look on Uhura’s face. 

“Y-yes, I’d love to. Um, yes, thanks.” She stuttered, nodding again. Uhura brushed the hair back behind her ear, smiling gently at Carol. 

“I’ll go get them, milk and sugar?” She asked. 

“Yes please, two sugars.” Carol replied. When Uhura stood and walked to the side of the room to get their coffee, Carol looked over to where Bones was sat watching them. He was grinning, his hands in the air giving Carol two ‘thumbs up’. Carol, a little childishly, stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. Uhura walked back to the table, a steaming cup in each hand, and sat down next to Carol. 

“Here you go, two sugars.” Uhura set the cup in her left hand down in front of Carol, their fingers brushing momentarily. 

“Thanks…” Carol took a sip of the coffee and winced at the heat. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” Uhura blew on the surface of her drink before taking a careful taste. She made a pleased noise in her throat. She turned and smiled at Carol, their arms touching at the elbow.   
They made small talk for a while; talking about the general goings-on on the ship, what communications Uhura had intercepted, and a little about the adjustments to the Phaser systems that Carol had been working on. It was a comfortable conversation, drifting from one topic to another , and Carol relaxed. They laughed together at something Chekov had said about the Garden of Eden being just outside of Moscow and Carol put her hand on top of Nyota’s where it was resting on the table top. 

Carol stopped laughing, her mouth opening to apologise, and flushed pink when Nyota smiled brightly and bumped their shoulders together. 

“You busy tonight?” Uhura asked, her eyes focussed on her empty cup. Carol shook her head, then remembered Uhura probably couldn’t see the motion, so she spoke.

“N-Not that I know of, I finish at 18:00. Why?” She asked, her heart beating hard in her chest. Nyota’s fingers trailed over the rim of her cup. 

“I thought maybe we could have dinner?” Uhura asked; Carol almost squealed. But, instead of making a fool out of herself, Carol simply nodded and grinned. 

“I’d love to!” Carol curled her hair around her ear. “I can meet you here at 19:00 if that’s ok.” She said. Nyota nodded and looked at her, her eyes warm and inviting. “I should, um, probably get back to work. I’ve got some… tweaking, to do.” She finished, wincing internally at her own words.

“I’ll see you here then.” Uhura stood with Carol and stepped around the chair between them. Then she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Carol’s cheek. Her lips were sinfully soft and warm, and Carol’s eyes fluttered closed for a second at the contact. 

“A-alright.” She said lamely. 

Bones was still there, but he was no longer laughing. He had a soft look on his face, lips quirked up in one corner, and he nodded at her as she went past. When Carol looked back, Uhura waved.

Carol Marcus had a date.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Carol have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a bit of a slow burner this one, but there are kisses! Sorry if the quality is a bit rubbish, the next chapter will be up tomorrow at some point.

Carol managed to finish her shift on time, which was a blessing. She walked quickly to her quarters, nodding at various crew-members and ensigns on her way back. The dark quiet of her cabin was a welcome sight compared to the bustle of the large crew aboard the Enterprise. Not that she was unhappy with her placement there, but sometimes she craved the silence accompanied with the humming of the engines somewhere nearby. 

After a short shower (and how she missed the bath she’d had on Earth, a large claw-footed tub she would lay in and wash the day away) Carol marched to her wardrobe. The question of smart or casual was on her mind. If push came to shove, she could wear a clean uniform, but that seemed a little too… lacking in thought. 

In the end, she decided on the blue dress she’d bought on their last shore leave. It was simple, a synthetic almost-woollen material, that hugged her figure without being too short or revealing. Carol ran her hands over the material, smoothing out a couple of creases, and then looked over herself in the mirror. She looked alright, not too made up to make a bad impression, but not as if she’d just come from her shift. Carol put on a little make-up, some mascara and lipstick, and smoothed her hair down with her hands. 

“Right. It’s just dinner. Calm down, Carol.” She said to herself; her voice sounded wrong in her ears, too high and shaky. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “It’s just dinner.” She repeated herself, taking comfort in the words. 

The digital clock on her desk said 18:52. She gasped and grabbed her shoes, hurriedly placed them on her feet and walked out of the door. 

 

\--

 

Nyota stood outside the canteen, her arms crossed over her chest, as she waited for Carol. Carol wasn’t late, it wasn’t quite 19:00 yet, but Uhura was nervous. She hadn’t really been on a date since Spock, and she hadn’t had a girlfriend since the Academy. But she liked Carol; the blonde was sweet, intelligent, and had a bit of a mean streak if the word from Engineering and the Science Labs was anything to go by. Uhura was curious about her, and had seen her watch as Uhura went about her business a few times. 

But, that didn’t stop her being nervous. 

Her breath caught slightly in her throat when Carol came round the corner, the blue dress she wore making her eyes stand out that little bit more than usual. Uhura had opted for a pair of black trousers and a ruffled white shirt, she’d found it on shore leave and it had caught her attention, and left her hair hanging in waves over her shoulder. When getting ready she’d been scared she’d put too much effort into what she was wearing, but after seeing Carol she knew it was the right choice. 

“Nyota! Sorry I’m late, I didn’t know what to wear and-” Uhura broke off Carol’s breathless voice by kissing her cheek. The blonde’s eyes widened and she sucked in a small breath.   
“You’re not late, don’t worry.” She chuckled, holding Carol’s hand in hers. “Shall we?” Uhura motioned towards the canteen with one hand. Carol nodded, her cheeks a warm pink. 

They walked in together, but Uhura had dropped Carol’s hand in favour of picking up a couple of trays. Carol chose a soup for her meal, with what was supposed to be red wine but looked suspiciously pale. Uhura chose a salad with salmon; she’d eaten a big lunch earlier in the day. The two women sat down at the edge of the room on a small two person table. The room was quiet, only a handful of people dotted about, but Uhura thought it best to have at least a little privacy. It was a date, after all. 

“How was your shift then?” Uhura asked, shuffling a piece of tomato across her plate. Carol looked up from her soup and smiled. 

“Tiring, I don’t think I’ve done so many calculations in my life!” She said enthusiastically, spoon halfway to her mouth. “But I’ve got to Captain Kirk before I decide to make any changes.” She paused to take a mouthful and Uhura smiled at her. 

“Sounds like a good day, then. The most exciting thing that happened to me was seeing Kirk stare at Spock’s ass for 3 and a half minutes.” Carol coughed on the soup in her mouth and pressed a napkin to her lips delicately. Uhura giggled and shook her head. 

“You mean that the Captain and Spock..?” Carol asked timidly, her eyes wide, and Uhura was struck with the urge to brush the flushed skin of her cheek.

“No, not quite. They’re either too oblivious or emotionally stunted to see it.” She remarked, playing with a lock of her hair. Carol watched her hands as she threaded the hair through her fingers. 

They sat in silence, not an uncomfortable one though, for a few minutes and finished their meals. Every now and again, Uhura would glance up and see Carol looking at her. The blonde would quickly smile and look down each time, her cheeks a beautiful pink that almost matched her faded lipstick. When they’d finished their food, Carol stood and deposited their trays on the counter. Uhura watched her hips swing side to side as she went, the movement making her cheeks heat. Carol turned and caught Uhura watching, her eyes widening slightly but giving no other outward sign. Then she walked back to the table. 

“I’ve got an early Alpha shift tomorrow, walk me back to my quarters?” Uhura asked, standing slowly and smoothing out the small creases on her trousers. Carol nodded. 

“Of course, yes!” She said, her eyes soft. Uhura smiled and walked towards the door, Carol next to her, their hands brushing against each other every few steps. They walked quietly for a minute till they reached to turbo lift. Once inside, Carol turned to say something, her lips parting for a moment, but decided against it. Instead she stepped closer to Nyota and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Uhuhra sighed quietly, eyes drifting shut as their lips pressed together. They parted as the lift slowed to a stop. 

“I’m a little further down the hall.” Uhura said quietly, taking Carol’s hand. Carol laughed quietly and squeezed Nyota’s fingers with her own. 

“Alright,” she said; they walked down the empty hallway to one of the doors where Uhura stopped. They turned and faced each other and Nyota had another hit of nerves. Her heart beat faster as she looked at Carol, their bodies only inches apart. She could feel the heat coming off of the blonde and wanted to pull her closer. If it wasn’t for her early morning, she would have. 

“I guess this is goodnight, then.”Uhura said quietly, stroking the skin of Carol’s fingers with her thumb. Carol put her spare hand on Nyota’s waist and leaned forward, Uhura felt her pulse skip. 

Carol kissed her; their mouths met softly, a simple press of lips that only lasted moments. Then, Nyota leaned back in and kissed Carol with more force. Her hand cupped the blonde’s cheek, her lips parting as the kiss deepened. Uhura felt Carol moan as their tongues met, a breathy sound that pooled heat in her stomach. Her hand stroked down Carol’s neck, their breathing getting heavier as each moment passed. 

Finally, Nyota pulled back, her eyes immediately darting to the red of Carol’s lips.   
“I, um, I should-” Carol began to speak, her cheeks flushed, and Uhura licked her lips. She could taste Carol, as strange as it sounded, and it made her chest tighten. “I’ll let you get inside.” Her voice wavered. 

“Yeah, I should… go.” Uhura ran one finger over the sensitive skin of Carol’s wrist, watching as Carol’s eyelids fluttered. Carol pulled away, their fingers touching till the last moment, and flashed Nyota a bright smile. 

Uhura stepped into her cabin and smiled to herself. A moment later, her PADD lit up on the table. 

CH117:[I’d like to do this again soon.]

Her smile widening, Nyota typed a reply. 

NH875:[Me too. Coffee tomorrow night?]

CH117:[Definitely. My cabin, 20:30]

Uhura set the PADD down after sending a confirmation and lay on her bed. She just had to get through the early shift.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura anticipates her next date with Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, guys. Rating has gone up due to ~mature themes~, enjoy!

“Captain, I’m getting a Starfleet transmission.” Uhura turned in her chair, one hand on her console, to face Kirk. 

“Relay it, Lieutenant.”

“New orders, Sir, report to Starbase 7 to meet with Admiral Miles, transport him to Andoria for diplomatic talks.” 

Kirk nodded, one hand cupping his chin as he thought. Uhura looked across at Spock who was watching the Captain. As he always did. 

“Mr Chekov, plot course to Starbase 7, warp 6,” Kirk ordered. Though she didn’t like to admit it, Kirk had definitely matured as a captain since his… death. He had taken to spending longer on the bridge, to interacting with the crew a little more (though he had always stopped to talk to one ensign or another in the hallways) as well as making more rational and thought out decisions. Uhura had been watching as Kirk had developed, it was impressive given the short time he’d actually been captain, and she was more confident in his command than she had been since their first trip in the Enterprise. 

The shift went as most of them did; quiet, uneventful besides an anomaly on the sensors that Spock picked up, but other than that all as well. She relayed a few messages, took replies and responses, and then clocked off. It was only 16:00 and her date with Carol was not till later that evening. 

Date…

It still sounded strange in her head, but it was exciting. The feeling of getting to know someone hummed in her veins again. She felt the excitement of entering a new relationship and smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. Nyota went into her cabin, turned the lights on and sat at her table. She drummed her fingers on the top, bit her lip, and wondered what to do. She had… four hours to kill. 

Uhura stood and undid her uniform, sliding the zipper down her back, and slipped it off, letting the fabric pool at her feet. Then she took off her boots, stretching her toes out and sighing, then slid her tights down her legs. The cool air of her cabin brushed over her bare skin and Uhura picked up her dirty uniform, threw it in the laundry bag in the corner and sat down on her bed. 

Four hours. That was a long time. Uhura lay back on the bed, one arm supporting her head and the other folded over her stomach. She stroked the soft skin there and sighed. A thought of what could happen later entered her mind.

Carol had invited her to her cabin. They’d be alone, at night, with no prior engagements the morning after. 

Would Carol let her stay? 

Would Carol invite her to stay?

Uhura let the image of Carol after they’d kissed fill her mind. Her flushed skin, her parted red lips, the bright blue of her eyes. Nyota imagined what Carol’s hair would look like fanned out on her pillow, a halo of almost white gold. A hot curl of arousal settled in Nyota’s stomach. She let out a stuttered breath and slid her hand down her stomach to rest on the inside of her right thigh. 

In her head, Carol sighed and gasped as Nyota kissed her neck. She bit her lip, fingers tracing the skin towards her crotch. The first touch made her gasp, her finger circling the hood of her clit, and her mouth fell open. She pressed two fingertips to the sensitive area and rubbed lightly, sharp sensations of pleasure shooting up her spine. The Carol in her mind threw her head back as Uhura slid one long finger into her, thrusting it in slowly, then out again, teasing her and listening to the sft sounds that came out of her lips. 

“Ah-” Uhura pushed a finger into herself, feeling how wet she was, and groaned at the two sensations. She pushed a second finger in, curling them slightly as she thrust them in together. She imagined how Carol would look spread out beneath her, fingers curled into the sheets as Uhura fucked her with her fingers. She would make broken sounds as Uhura brought her to orgasm, a long high shout escaping her plump lips as she came. Nyota rubbed at her clit faster in short sharp circles as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself. “F-fuck!” She felt the pleasure curl around her at the base of her spine as she got closer to the peak. Her back arched as it drew closer, the wet sounds of her fingers accompanying her harsh breaths, and she dug her heels into the bed. 

She came with a broken moan, eyes shut tight, and her fingers thrusting in and out rapidly. Each small touch on her clit sent sparks through her veins as she came down. Uhura opened her eyes and smiled to herself. It wasn’t often she indulged herself, but when she did it was always satisfying. With shaking arms she pushed herself up and reached for the small box of tissues next to her bed and wiped her hands on one before throwing it into the bin. 

16:43. Still a few hours left. Uhura stood and took her hair out of its loose pony tail before going to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if Carol had touched herself thinking of Nyota before. The image planted itself in her mind. She laughed to herself, wondering if she should ask. Carol probably wouldn’t appreciate it. But still… Uhura wondered if Carol would invite her to stay when they met later that night. Would anything happen? She hoped so, at least she thought she did. 

She stepped into the shower, leaving her thoughts outside.


End file.
